El hobbit Y El Elfo
by FriiMoriarty
Summary: Había una vez un hobbit aventurero, que conoció a un elfo... Bastante interesante.
1. Chapter 1

**El hobbit y el elfo.**

**By Frii Wonka.**

**Capitulo 1.**

* * *

><p>Un hermoso y lindo hobbit, de cabellos rubios y hermosa tez blanquecina, caminaba campante por Rivendell, entre todos los elfos, se sentía muy feliz. En realidad, había regresado de una gran aventura con sus compañeros de viaje, los trece enanos llamados; Thorin, Dori, Nori, Ori, Glóin, Óin, Kíli, Fíli, Bofur, Bifur, Bombur, Balin y Dwalin. Eran extremadamente divertidos, y salir con ellos y con Gandalf le había llenado el corazón. Le había hecho vivir de nuevo.<p>

Pero la aventura que había encontrado en verdad… Había estado en Rivendell…

En otoño, se encontraba en aquel paraje tranquilo y especial, que le hacía embellecer en supremacía, caminaba entre las casas hermosas y edificaciones que habían hecho los elfos en aquella edad. Se sentía feliz, ya había conseguido un tesoro.. Un anillo que le había ganado a la criatura Gollum. Y también tenía a "Dardo" Que era la espada más linda y que le había ayudado en las adversidades más peligrosas…

Entonces pensando y alegrando sobre eso, se encontró en un paraje desconocido.. Y otra vez se regaño por ello, él y sus pies curiosos que lo dejaban avanzar a lugares sumamente desconocidos y fuera del mapa. Siguió caminando para ver si encontraba la salida de aquel bosque… Pero entonces una voz le llamó la atención. Era una voz grave y dulce al mismo tiempo, entonaba una canción melancólica y aún así enamoraba a sus oídos... Siguió caminando pero ahora en dirección a aquella voz. Hasta dar con una silueta.

Era la silueta más hermosa que había visto. Un elfo hermoso y esbelto de cabellera oscura y con algunos rulos en la larga cabellera, se encontraba arreglando un arco que estaba hermosamente detallado con caoba y oro. Él solo lo miró detrás de un árbol, iba a retirarse pero de nuevo sus pues le traicionaron. Un sonido al pisar las hojas muertas en el suelo, llamarón la atención de aquella maravillosa criatura, y como en reflejo rápido y fugaz, el elfo tomó su arco y una flecha y le apunto. Pero al ver que era una pequeña criatura no amenazante, lo bajó de nuevo, y colgó las cosas en su espalda, dispuesto a irse.

– Me llamó Bilbo… Bilbo Baggins.

– Lo sé. – Le seguía dando la espalda, y comenzaba a caminar. Pero el pequeño no quiso dejarlo ir, así que lo siguió. Como un chiquillo aferrado a un dulce.

– ¿Lo sabe? ¿Cómo es que lo sabe?

– Los rumores, Señor Baggins. Vuelan, Vuelan como las aves que emigran hacía el sur en el invierno. Tan rápido y tan fugaz.

– Pero acabo de llegar, ¿Cómo sería eso un rumor?

– Porque, querido amigo. Su anécdota con los enanos y con el Dragón, no es difícil de pasar inadvertido…

– ¿Y cuál es su nombre?

– Lo siento, no estoy obligado a decírselo…

– Es una descortesía si uno se presenta diciendo su nombre y el otro no.

– Pues lo siento, pero por lo general, soy un elfo descortés.

– ¿Disculpe?

– Nos veremos después. Señor Baggins. – Y con rápidos pasos se perdió entre los árboles…

Aquella encantadora y rebelde personalidad, era diferente ante todos los cortés y amables elfos que había conocido, eran tan tiernos y hermosos. Amaba a los elfos, y que decir de las mujeres. Eran encantadoras delicadas y hermosas. Pero él, era ambas partes de ambos mundos. Y muy diferente al mismo tiempo. ¿Era por eso que se encontraba fuera de los dominios de Rivendell?

Tal vez era un exiliado…

Pero su Arco era hermoso, Tal vez era de las tropas antiguas. Aquellas que habían luchado contra Saruman alguna vez.

Decidió dejarlo pasar y sonrió para si, apretando la pequeña joya que yacía en su bolsillo.

Aquella dorada y pequeña muestra de encanto que le hechizaba poco a poco el corazón. No se lo puso, solo lo tocó un segundo y comenzó a caminar hacía Rivendell de vuelta. Por alguna razón. Ya había recordado el camino…

Como decían: "Cuando no conoces el camino, Siempre sigue a tu olfato…" Y así era. Y así encontró el camino de regreso.

* * *

><p><strong>Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. <strong>

**Pues nada... Espero que les agrade. Está corto, pero si me dejan reviews si les gusta, prometo hacerlos más largos. Ya si no, Los haré del mismo tamaño todos jijiji.**

**Así que bueno. Muchas gracias por leer! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**_El Hobbit Y El Elfo._**

**_By Frii Wonka_**

**_Capitulo 2_**

* * *

><p>El aire en Rivendell era extraordinariamente cálido y placentero.<br>Nada como una pipa y algo de tabaco para descansar un rato y platicar con amigos. Sobre sus aventuras, a los pequeños elfos las contaba, no era extraño que muchos niños y jóvenes ya le tuvieran cariño al Hobbit, pues ya tenía más de una semana allí metido.

Y en esa semana, no había vuelto a ver a aquel Elfo. En realidad no había podido regresar a aquel lugar en el bosque. Así que se dispuso a hablar con Elrond. Entró a donde residía el mayor y más sabio de los elfos y con algo de curiosidad se sentó en la silla que se encontraba des ocupada dentro de aquella habitación. El pelinegro, como siempre, se encontraba mirando por la ventana.

– ¿A qué se debe tu visita, mi querido amigo?

– Es que creo que no conozco a todos los elfos en Rivendell... – Decía con algo de vergüenza mirando al suelo y jugando en el aire con sus pies.

– Bueno, Bilbo. No tendrías por que preocuparte.

– ¿Existen los elfos exiliados, mi señor elfo?

– Claro que los hay. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

– Es que… Hace una semana, perdido en las afueras de Rivendell… Y encontré a este elfo..

– ¿Cuál era su nombre?

– En realidad… No lo sé.

– Y, ¿Te ha llamado la atención por eso?, Mi querido Hobbit… – Se acercaba lentamente a él, despegando su hermosa vista de el paisaje para posarla con delicadeza y firmeza en el hombro del pequeño que se encontraba sentado. – No es bueno que se encariñe con meras ilusiones.

– No es eso… Mi querido Elrond… Es que él es diferente, jamás había conocido un elfo tan… Hermoso.. Tan… Rebelde.

– ¿Rebelde has dicho?

– Así es… ¿Sabes de quien hablo?

– Me temo que sí, pero mi pequeño. Él no es un exiliado, y por favor. Te pido que te alejes de él, no es… Lo que todos desean como compañero.

– Pero… – Se vio interrumpido por que una joven de cabellos negros, hermosa y sonriente entraba, pero al verlos se disculpaba un retrocedía.

– Padre, el concilio quiere verte… Buenas noches, Sr. Baggins.

– Buenas noches Señorita Arwen… bueno, entonces me despido. Gracias mi buen amigo. – Le tendió la mano alegre y salió presuroso. En realidad como buen Baggins y por tener descendencia curiosa, se encaminó a las salidas del bosque, tomó comida, su bastón y lo que más necesitase. En realidad acamparía en el lugar donde había visto al elfo, hasta que el otro se dignara a aparecer.

Unos pasos le asustaron el sueño que tenía, y entonces sintió una fuerte y cálida sensación. Estaba junto a una fogata, Ya era más de noche. Seguramente era de madrugada. Se talló lentamente los ojos y dejo salir un bostezo. Se retiró la capa que le cubría del frio y se sentó en el pastó, volteando a ambos lados del camino haber si encontraba algo y de repente al voltear al frente un rostro muy cercano se había encontrado con él.

– A-Ah.. yo…

– Es usted muy persistente, querido Baggins. – Posaba su mano lentamente en la mejilla del otro e hizo que al hobbit se le prendieran las mejillas de un color carmín que jamás nadie le había causado.

– S-solo.. Quería saber su.. Nombre…

– Eso es irrelevante ahora.. – Se fue acercando lentamente al Hobbit y lo tumbo al suelo, no le fue difícil ya que esa especie era como del tamaño de un elfo joven.

– ¿Q-Que está haciendo mi señor elfo?

– Bueno… Quiero sentir… – Iba desabotonando aquella prenda tan elegante y bordada del Hobbit. Descubriendo poco a poco la piel perfectamente estilizada y pálida. Sin temor comenzó a besar lentamente cada espacio de este. Al termino de esto, comenzó a deslizar la diestra curiosa y llena de hambre por debajo de los pantaloncillos del mediano.

– A-Ahh… – Bilbo no lo podía creer… ¿Está sería su.. Primera vez?, ¿Con un Elfo? ¿Con aquella extraordinaria criatura del que ni siquiera sabía su nombre?.. En realidad no le importaba, se sentía bien y no sentía ni una pizca de culpa, Sintió como la mano delicada y amena tomaba su ya encantado y despierta intimidad.

– ¿Le gusta así? – Comenzaba a mover lenta y placenteramente su mano, recorriendo cada parte de aquel exquisito miembro que tenía entre sus dedos. Lo sentía y le daba toda las caricias que podía, No obstante, se harto de aquel simple contacto, y de u tirón le quitó el pantalón. A pesar de ser un mediano, aquella parte poseía un tamaño bastante agradable a los ojos del pelinegro. Solo sonrío de lado y fue bajando poco a poco, abriendo la boca hasta tener aquel manjar dentro de esta. Lamio como si fuera el más exquisito de los placeres y sentía como el otro solo gemía a sonoros movimientos de su boca, y con su mano le tomaba de la cabeza.

– D-Dios.. N-No vayas a parar.. S-Sigue…! – Unas punzadas gigantes, dolorosas y placenteras debajo en es aparte comenzaban a sentirse, Lo sabía lo que llevaba dentro de él que estaba gritando. Anhelando en salir, estaba comenzado a chorrearse junto con la saliva que el pelinegro le proporcionaba en cada engullida de su intimidad. – Me-Me voy a…

– Mmh.. – Solo soltó el otro al sentir como el mediano se venía dentro de él. Era tan cálido y sabía tan bien para el Elfo que se retiro unos segundos y se relamió los labios con lujuria, posandoce sobre el otro y así violando aquellos pequeños labios, comenzó a besarlo una y otra vez. Hasta cansarse. – Me llamo **Galdor Ar-Feiniel. –Se levantó y se sacudió u poco la ropa. Para después mirar al pequeño que solo parpadeaba confundido.- Dijo que solo había venido por mi nombre, ya se puede retirar.**

– **¿Q-Que?**

– Bueno, esta era la razón ¿No?, Por favor vístase y retírese.

– P-Pero… No lo haré. Y si lo hago, volveré y volveré.

– ¿Es usted tan insistente?

– No conoce a los Baggins –Sonreía de oreja a oreja y comenzaba a vestirse muy avergonzado de lo que acababa de pasar.

– Si cree que esto volverá a pasar…

–… – Volteó la mirada un segundo hacía él. Sentía que ya venía el rechazo… La tristeza comenzó a invadirle el corazón.

– Pues piensa bien. Pero esto no puede salir de su boca, Señor Baggins. No soy un Elfo que se deja llevar por las emociones, Y por lo general, tampoco tengo amigos. Así que…

– Los Baggins somos conocidos por guardar bien los secretos. – Presumió con una gran sonrisa mientras ya se terminaba de colocar los pantalones y acomodar los tirantes.

– Como quiera. Iré a patrullar un rato, hay orcos a la vista siempre, y son orcos perdidos. No puedo dejar que entren aquí. Es libre de quedarse a merced de la noche, Irse… O encontrarse en mi hogar.

– ¿Tiene Hogar?

– Sí.. –Rodó un poco los ojos ante la ignorancia del mediano. – Es obvio Señor Baggins, soy un elfo. Y vivo en Rivendell, sería muy tonto no tener un hogar a donde llegar. Vengo aquí por que este es el mejor lugar para meditar.

– ¿Meditar? – El otro solo rodo los ojos una vez más y solo asintió.

– Siga el camino de allí. – Señaló hacía la izquierda y a lo lejos, no más de 10 metros se encontraba la casa del Elfo, pero como estaba oscuro y entre tanta naturaleza, no la había notado. O si la había notado por su mente distraída no la había visto. – Ese es mi hogar. Si no ha cenado, allá tengo comida. Yo estaré allá cuándo termine.

– Bien… Entones lo esperaré. – El otro solo dio una sonrisa de medio lado, apagó el fuego, tomo su arco y flechas y como el viento huyó de allí. Mientras el mediano solo dejaba salir un gran suspiro y se dirigía a paso veloz a la casa antes mencionada.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A que me animo a ser el siguiente capitulo. Jajajajá espero les haya sido entretenido!. Espero que dejen revews si les gusta! :3 ASDF... ¿Que mas? Creo que era todo... Ah si! ¿Ya supieron de la nueva adaptacion de Sherlock en USA? =-= Estoy realmente indignada por ello... Ni si quiera la veré.<em>**

**_¿Que mas..? Ah si! El nombre del Elfo: Es Sherlock Holmes en Élfico. En el Generador de Nombres elficos lo saqué xD! Espero les guste! ;3 No se olviden dejar reviews._**

**_Always yours. Frii Wonka Watson._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_El Hobbit Y El Elfo._**

**_By Frii Wonka_**

**_Capitulo 3_**

* * *

><p>Había dado pequeñas zancadas en toda la casa, despertando nuevamente su curiosidad por todo aquello que rodeaba a la morada del Elfo. "Galdor". Susurró su nombre en un suspiro y sus mejillas se tornaban carmín al recordar lo que habían hecho.<p>

Se dejó caer sobre el suelo, encontrándose encima de una hermosa alfombra con bordados encantadores y una suavidad extrema. La recorrió con la mano, sintiendo cada suave hebra y entonces escuchó una voz detrás de él.

– Eso me lo regaló un amigo mío… – Entraba dejando su arco de lado y suspirando un segundo. Miró al hobbit que se levantaba y lo invitó a sentarse en uno de las sillas que estaban cerca de la mesita donde comían. Tenía muebles muy finos y hermosos, como toda guarida elfíca.

– ¿En serio? Vaya. Es hermosa. – Al caminar por ella, sus pies tan complacidos de sentirla se alegraban de sentirla.

– Entonces, Señor Baggins. Ya en serio. – Se acercaba para tomar un tarro pequeño que solía usar antes y una copa que era suya. Dándosela y sirviéndole elixir que era bien conocido en Rivendell como el licor de allí. – ¿Qué le interesa de mí?

– N-No lo sé… Gracias. – Tomó el tarro y le dio un sorbo. Sintió como su garganta se calentaba un poco al probar aquello. – En realidad. No sé.

– Siempre he creído que todas las razas que no sean elfos. Son más tontos de lo habitual.

– En efecto. Lo somos. – Sonrió y el elfo solo alzó una ceja. En teoría, siempre con los que hablaba se enojaban y lo dejaban. Pero a este Hobbit tendría que usar más.

– Bien… Que bueno que lo acepta. No muchos lo hacen. – Se daba media vuelta para encaminarse hasta la ventana y ver la pacifica ciudadela que se encontraba muy a lo lejos, las luces que emanaba siempre le habían encantado.

– ¿Qué es usted, Mi señor elfo?

– Se podría decir… – Susurraba mientras le daba otro sorbo más a su copa, bajándola y mirando al frente sin voltear. – El único bien capacitado guardián de la ciudadela.

– Ya veo… – Dejaba el tarro de lado y se acercaba al otro mirando el paraje y recargándose en la ventana pues le quedaba exactamente para poder recargar sus brazos y en ellos su cabeza. – En efecto, esta ciudad me encanta.

– ¿Se quedará? – Bajo un poco la mirada.

– No lo sé. Me encantaría sí. Pero tengo asuntos en la Comarca.

– Aburrido. – Susurro y se volvió hasta dejar la copa en la mesita y comenzaba a quitarse la playera, para poder ir a descansar.

– ¿Qué? – Volteaba a verlo y se sonrojaba al ver como la espalda reluciente y de porcelana comenzaba a denotar en la habitación y más para sus ojos. Se negó lentamente y volvió a repetir su pregunta.

– Que es aburrido. Tener que resolver "Asuntos". Yo preferiría ir amatar Orcos. Explorar lugares inhabitados. Regresar a casa siempre me termina aburriendo, por eso solo descansó lo que necesito y me retiro.

– Vaya que es muy diferente a los otros.

– Era de esperarse. No soy un completo elfo. – Suspiraba mirando ahora su playera. – Soy hijo de un Númenor y una Elfa. Pero he sacado más facciones y la vida eterna de mi madre. Costumbres y demás por desgracia de mi padre.

– Es encantador, Encantador en verdad. – Comenzaba a acercarse a él mirando ahora como el otro le miraba de reojo. – Usted es muy hermoso. Si me deja decirlo.

– Señor Baggins. – Sonreía y se sentaba en su cama para quedar a la altura del hobbit, mirándole con encanto.

– ¿Y tiene alguna dama señor Galdor?

– No, yo no… – Le tomaba de la mano–.Las relaciones no son de mi interés en realidad.

– ¿Ni siquiera un hombre?

– No. Lo siento.

– Oh… – El hobbit bajaba la mirada un poco decepcionado y el elfo lo atrajo hasta si, besando aquellos rozados labios que le llamaban desde el momento en que se había acercado.

– Pero tampoco me negaría a una… – Le susurraba apartándose y entonces el hobbit llevó sus dedos hasta las más hermosas hebras que jamás había tocado. Por segunda vez y lo besó.

Tanto deseo que se había desenvuelto en ese momento había hecho que el hobbit comenzará a desnudarse, quitando primero su playera de telas finamente arreglada y que había sido un obsequio de esa raza. Después el elfo con cuidado le bajó los pantalones con tirantes que le estorbaban, Dejándole al descubierto y entonces se levanto para poder bajar sus propios pantalones.

A la altura que estaba el Hobbit, lo miró con maravilla y aprovecho que al momento que la intimidad del pelinegro quedara descubierta él la aprisionara en su boca, metiendo todo el esplendor de esta en su boca. Pasando su lengua por todo su alrededor como si fuese un delicioso dulce que no quisiera terminar de probar.

Entonces el gemido que soltó el mayor provocó una gran excitación en el cuerpo del rubio, haciendo que se estremeciera y su piel un poco tostada se erizara por completo, cada vello en este se había despertado al igual que su intimidad que rogaba ser atendida.

– T-Te advierto… Yo seré quién…– Le susurraba mientras con un pequeño jalón a su sedoso cabello hacía que lo mirase. – Acuéstate en la cama... – Le pedía mientras el menor le acataba recostándose en la cama.

La extensa cama de madera con tallados en la cabecera, era tan exquisito verlo así, en esa posición, que el Elfo simplemente se relamió con sutileza los labios y comenzó a subir a la cama, con cuidado colocándose entre las piernas del otro, Era muy pequeño así que lo hacía con cuidado, para no lastimarlo. Llevó sus labios hasta buscar los del otro y en una danza de amor se encontraban el uno con el otro. Su mano comenzó a bajar hasta llegar al tesoro del rubio, posando su yema y presionando un segundo. Haciendo que el otro se retorciera y gimiera sin nombre, aferrándose con fuerza a sus hombros. Entonces lo metió dentro de él.

Casi no podía respirar el rubio, del dolor que sentía y el placer que eso también comenzaba a ocasionarle, mientras el moreno comenzaba a meter otro dedo y después otro más. Dando círculos dentro de él. Círculos lentos y suplicantemente perfectos.

No podía más, se lo suplicó. Ya su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a tener algo dentro que le causaba tanta excitación, placer y locura al mismo tiempo. Entonces acatando las órdenes del menor, comenzó a meter su intimidad, era bastante grande a comparación de la otra, y eso le causo un dolor profundo al menor. Al principio había creído que se partiría a la mitad, pero con forme seguía esperando a acostumbrarse, su cuerpo pedía más.

Entonces comenzó el vaivén, El moreno se recargo en el respaldo de la cama, y la madera crujía en cada embestida que le daba. Los nombres de ambos resonaban en todo el aire. Posó su gran y delgada mano en la intimidad de el mas pequeño y comenzaba a masajearlo de la forma más placentera posible, pues al punto que habían llegado, su cuerpo ya no podía mantenerse cuerdo.

Llegaron al límite, gritando uno el nombre del otro, y el moreno derramó su semilla dentro del rubio, así mismo. Bilbo había explotado su orgasmo en la palma del moreno, así, exhaustos el moreno se dejó caer abrazando al menor con una delicadeza y ternura que solo un elfo sabía hacerlo. Correspondió encantado el abrazo y así quedaron dormidos hasta la siguiente mañana.


End file.
